Pourquoi ? By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi toi Potter ! Draco ne supporte plus le couple gryffondorien : Harry/Ginny. Et suite à une altercation il en fait part à Harry...


Ma toute premiere Fic, une HP/DM. Avec un draco quelque peu poufsouffle en pensées...

Dray Ry' et weaslette ne sont pas de moi et pas d'argent avec cette histoire ^^

Bonne lecture et... Si sa vous plait/ ou pas... Informez moi, jsuis sure que vous connaissez le boutons pour ça :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~DM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tu es encore avec elle. Comme toujours, tu te promènes ton espèce de rousse au bras. Et comme toujours mon cœur se serre à cette vue. Tu ne le remarques pas, il faut dire que je cache bien mes émotions. Un masque d'indifférence est collé sur mon visage. Indifférent, froid, hostile. C'est l'impression que je donne, que je te donne. Mais ne le sens-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas mon cœur se réchauffer pour toi ?

Cela fait bien longtemps que nos joutes verbales ont cessé. Je ne savais plus quoi te dire, je ne voulais plus te blesser. Même si je savais que ses échanges étaient pour moi le seul moyen d'exister à tes yeux. Tes beaux yeux verts... Que j'aimais quand ils s'embrasaient pour moi. J'aimais me plonger dans ce regard. J'aimais me sentir important. Car dans ses moments-là, tu ne voyais que moi, pas ta rousse, pas la belette et sa copine, pas même mes amis. Tu ne voyais que moi et j'aimais ça.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je pense à toi... une voix m'interpelle, la tienne... Que me veux-tu encore bel ange ? N'ai-je pas assez saigné pour toi ?

**-Alors Malfoy ? Perdu dans ses pensées ? Une de tes conquêtes s'est enfin rendue compte que tu n'en valais pas la peine ?**

Ma mâchoire se crispe je le sens. Tes yeux se sont allumés, et les miens éteins. Je ne veux pas te répondre, je ne veux pas te voir. Oui je suis lâche, je suis un Serpentard après tout. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, et passe mon chemin, je passe à côté de toi. Tu t'énerves par mon manque de réaction. Je m'en fous.

**-Lâche-moi Potter...**

Je soupire en sentant ta main sur mon bras. Encore une confrontation ? J'ai vraiment espéré que tu avais abandonné... On a tenu deux mois sans s'adresser la parole. Pourquoi pas un peu plus ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas Harry ? As-tu besoin de me torturer ainsi ? J'inspire un bon coup et me retourne vers toi, en dégageant mon bras. Ton contacte m'a brûlé. Je lève la tête pour te regarder dans les yeux.

C'est vrai que tu as grandit ses dernière années tu fais bien une tête de plus que moi... Les entraînements ont porté leur fruit, je me retrouve face à ton corps, trop musclé pour mon bien. Tu as vaincu, le monstre que tout le monde considérait comme mon maitre, sauf moi. Mon regard plonge au tien.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potty ? Ma présence te manque ?**

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes traits... Que j'aimerais que tu me répondes oui... Tu baisses les yeux. Nos amis communs ont déserté. Nos disputes n'intéressent plus personne. Même pas eux.

**-Que t'arrive t-il Malfoy, tu m'évites, et quand je te lance une pique la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est « lâche-moi Potter » ?!!!!**

Je soupire de lassitude, dois-je vraiment m'expliquer ? Te dois-je vraiment quelque chose ? ... Question bête, comment ne pas devoir quelque chose au héros, à notre saint sauveur qui m'a débarrassé de mon « maitre » alias voldy-le-tout-vilain-pas-beau, ou encore Voldemort.

Vais-je craquer et te le dire ? Je suis à bout, je le montre pas mais... Te voir avec elle Harry, tu te rends compte de la torture que tu m'infliges ? Tu t'impatientes... Et je n'ai rien à répondre. Alors je ne dis rien, je ne te fixe pas. Le silence est pesant.

**-Putain Draco... Regarde-moi je t'en pris ! C'est parce que j'ai du sang sur les mains que tu ne m'estimes plus digne d'être ton ennemi ? Explique-moi...**

Ta voix est triste on dirait, mais quel flot de débilités que tu me débites là. Tu t'appuis contre un mur du couloir de l'école, les genoux contre ton torse et tu attends... Bel ange comment peux-tu dire des imbécilités pareil... Bien sur, tu es un Griffondor, mes sentiments ont tendance à me le faire oublier. Je m'installe près de toi

**-Potter, tu dis que de la merde.**

Ma voix est sans appel, dur, tu na pas l'air de comprendre, je m'explique

**-Tu n'a jamais était digne d'être mon ennemi Potter. Et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le sois... N'aurais-tu pas pu serrer ma main dans ce putain de train ? Non il a fallu que mÔsieur défende la belette...**

**-Arrête de parler comme ça de Ron, la fouine !**

Je souris, je l'ai bien mérité... Je te regarde et tu souris aussi. Où allions-nous avant de nous retrouver assis par terre dans ce couloir ? Ah oui, la grande salle, dîner. Je me redresse, je n'ai plus faim, je vais me débarrasser de toi, et allez à la tour d'astronomie.

**-Va manger Potter. Sinon tes toutous vont venir te chercher.**

Tu soupires, je souris.

**-Draco, s'il te plait arrête. Tu n'as jamais stoppé, ou pire évité une dispute ! Explique ce qui a changé !**

Je ne veux pas te répondre Harry, et c'est en pensant ton prénom que je me rends compte que tu prononces le mien depuis tout à l'heure, c'est étrange... Comme naturel... Okey, j'arrête de me faire des films. Je te réponds pas, je ne t'adresse même pas un regard et pars en direction de la tour.

J'aurais aimé que tu me rejoignes, que tu me retiennes... mon masque se brise et une larme coule sur ma joue. Et c'est ce moment là que tu décides de me courir après. Tu me pousses et me bloques contre le mur. Et la tu fixes cette trace honteuse et humide sur ma joue.

**-Draco tu... Pleures ?**

J'essaie de me débattre mais je ne fais pas le poids contre toi. Tu imposes ta carrure et je me sens ridiculement faible face à toi. Tu cherches mon regard et finit par me forcer à te fixer.

**- Explique-moi. Maintenant !!**

Ah oui Harry, tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? C'est Weaslette qui va pas être contente ! Tu me jettes un regard dur, tu attends ma réponse. Alors je fais une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire, pour ta santé mentale ça aurait été mieux. Tu vois, moi, je me soucie de toi, je suis gentil ! ... A qui j'essaie de faire croire ça moi ? Je suis tout simplement lâche, mais là tu me forces à accomplir un geste typiquement gryffondor. Alors je le fais.

Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les tiennes et tendrement je t'embrasse. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir sentir leur douceur. C'est moi ou, nos bouches sont faites pour être l'une sur l'autre ? Je ferme les yeux et je savoure, tu ne t'éloignes pas, mais ne répond pas non plus. Tu m'écrases moins, je me dégage doucement, brisant difficilement ce contact désiré depuis un moment déjà.

J'ose te regarder, tu es... abasourdi ?

**-Remets-toi Potter ! Je doute que les lèvres de Weaslette soit aussi agréables que les miennes mais bon...**

Ton visage se ferme... Bah quoi ? Fallait que je détende l'atmosphère, j'ai eu peur que tu me fasses une syncope. Je suis toujours contre le mur, et toi devant moi. Ton poing s'abat à côté de ma tête, sur le mur. Je décide qu'il est temps de m'éclipser... je passe par-dessous et continue me route.

**-Désolé Harry...**

Je murmure, sachant que tu ne l'entendras pas. Je change de direction et pars vers la volière. Cet échange m'a épuisé Harry, comme d'habitude, tu m'as vidé du peu de force qu'il me restait... J'arrive et me diriger vers ma chouette. Je griffonne un mot le lui noue et l'envoie a Harry.

Cela fait je m'installe sur la bordure de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Je me libère d'un poids, mais je ne suis pas prêt à assumer les conséquences... La chute... C'est une belle nuit pour cela. Je fixe les étoiles et me remémore son visage une dernière fois...

**-Harry...**

Les larmes coulent, on aura vu plus prestigieuse comme mort mais je m'en fous, mon nom est déjà salit de toute manière.

Un Malfoy pleure. Un Malfoy pleure pour Potter...  
Non je ne suis plus rien de ça. Plus de nom, plus de voile, plus de masque.  
Juste Draco... Draco qui pleure la mort d'un amour qui n'a jamais commencé.  
Draco qui pleure Potter. Alors que c'est lui-même qui va se jeter dans le vide... Comique.

_*Dans la grande salle*_

Une chouette, un message. Un jeune homme qui se lève en courant. Il n'a plus faim, il ne veut plus rien... Juste le retrouver. Il court comme jamais il n'a couru, ses cheveux brun indomptable dans le vent. Il se dirige vers la volière.

**-Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !**

Dans la salle, le silence est roi. Personne ne comprend. Déjà l'absence du Prince des glaces, LE Serpentard est absent. Et ensuite, le Prince des rouges et or qui par d'un coup après l'arrivée d'une quelconque missive. Seul les amis du survivant, sa petite amie en particulier, savent et redoutent la chose à venir.

_« Potter, Harry, Bel ange...__**  
**__Pourquoi, cette question tu me l'as posé il y a peu de temps. Je n'ai qu'une réponse : Je t'aime.__**  
**__Excuse-moi pour ce baiser, mais je suis heureux qu'un de mes derniers souvenirs soit celui-là.__**  
**__Tes mains ne sont pas sales, ce sang que tu as fait couler ne peut pas te tacher, tu es trop pur pour ça...__**  
**__Je te dis adieu Potter. Je ne tiendrais pas avec ça. Je ne supporterais pas demain de te voir au bras de Weasley femelle.__**  
**__Pas après mes lèvres sur les tiennes... Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire.__**  
**__Merci Harry... »_

_*Volière*_

J'ai enfin finit de pleurer, je suis vidé de mes larmes je souris aux étoiles. J'entends des pas, plus le temps de réfléchir je saute. Les yeux fermés, je sens la gravité reprendre ses droits.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, et Harry court à la fenêtre. Il voit l'homme chuter. Magie sans baguette. Et fais remonter le corps de Draco qui s'est évanouit avant d'avoir toucher le sol.

**-Putain Malfoy espèce de con ! Ouvre les yeux merde ! Malfoy !!**

J'entends une voix, sa voix. Serait-ce possible que moi Draco Malfoy, je sois au paradis ? Et qu'il soit près de moi ? ... Douloureux le paradis. Je viens de me prendre une claque !

**-Draco... Ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie...**

Il pleure ? J'entrouvre les yeux... Il est là ? Vraiment ?

-**Harry ?...**

Ma voix est faible. Je m'assois, tu me gifles, encore. Je te regarde. Et je n'ai qu'un seul mot à la bouche.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Ma voix est faible encore, juste un son effacé qui sort de mes lèvres. Tes yeux verts sont emplis de larmes et de colère en même temps. Je ne comprends pas... Tu me serres dans tes bras. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et je n'ose croire au message sous entendu de ces gestes.

**-Harry tu ? ...**

Tu me fais taire encore, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tes yeux emplis de promesses et moi je me perds... Encore. Je ne vois pas de promesse d'avenir, ni de promesse d'amour. Mais si pour une nuit tu pouvais...

Tu me fixes, comprenant sûrement mes pensées, et tu prends la peine de me répondre. Même si tu as le souffle coupé et les yeux encore mouillés.

**-Ne pense plus Draco, plus tard... Profite...**

Ta langue se mélange à la mienne, ta main se glisse entre mes jambes et la je perds le fil.

_Tu as raison, on verra plus tard..._


End file.
